


I'm here for you

by lilmeovvmeow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Canon Compliant, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Little!Felix, M/M, Mentioned Bang Chan, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Seo Changbin, caregiver!changbin, changlix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28846515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmeovvmeow/pseuds/lilmeovvmeow
Summary: Felix age regressed and Changbin finds out one night while taking care of the little's burnt hand.
Relationships: Changlix - Relationship, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Kudos: 54





	I'm here for you

**Author's Note:**

> uhm so this is my first published work and also english is not my first language pls don't be mean and enjoy <3

The first time Felix tried the age regression thing was the day after his elimination. The boy was so stressed he didn’t know what to do anymore and just searched ways to make it stop. That’s how he learned about age regression. Felix became curious about it and decided to try. He waited for the other trainees to leave the dorm to get more comfortable, put on his duckie pajamas and watched some Disney movie in his bed.  
Four years later, Felix still used age regression as a stress reliever, but only when he was sure none of his members were awake. Felix knew babies shouldn’t be awake so late, but it was not his fault everyone slept past midnight! The pink haired baby decided that it’d be a great idea to cook some ramen in the middle of the night. He was a big boy, he knows how to make ramen!  
The thing is… he didn’t.  
Grown up Felix knows how to cook perfectly and is always cooking for his members, but little Felix can’t even set the fire on without burning himself. And that’s when the little got hurt. Felix did set the fire but when he was going to put the pan on top, his hand got too close to the fire and it hurt. His hand was hurting so bad and he didn’t know what to do so he just sat on the floor and cried.  
A few minutes later, Felix felt someone hug him from the side. It was Changbin. “Hey, Lixie, what happened? Why are you crying?” Felix looked up at his friend and cried even harder because he was way far into littlespace to get out now.  
“I ‘ought you was sleeping…” If Changbin wasn’t so close to Felix he wouldn’t have understand what the boy said. “I was on my studio until now; I just got home and heard someone cry so I came to check.” Felix also knew any of his members would judge him because of this, but he was too embarrassed to let them know. The thing is, grown up Felix is away now and what little Lix want is just cuddles. Therefore, he does that. Without any notice, Felix straddle Changbin and hugs the older closely as he continued to cry. Changbin got surprised and it took half a second to respond to the boy’s hug. Felix was always a touchy person but never in this kind of situation. The older started to caress Felix’s back and tried to calm the boy but it was to no avail. “Lix, my love, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what happened.” Felix, then, lifted his head up from his hyung’s neck and showed him his lightly burned hand. “Lixie got hurt… I was trying to coo’ but the fire was mean to me…” Changbin was a little confused as to why Felix’s voice was higher than normal, almost like… childish. He didn’t know how to react to that, so instead he lifted himself up carrying the younger with him to set him on the kitchen counter. Felix stayed there still crying silently as Changbin turned off the stove and got some ice on the freezer.  
Changbin put on some ice on Felix’s hand since it was just red and swollen while both boys stood silent. Felix had stopped crying, though he was still sniffing a little, and Changbin was thinking about everything that was happening. “Ouch, hyung… it’s too cold… It hurts Lixie!” Changbin didn’t noticed time passed and forgot to take the ice off. “I’m sorry, Lix! Let’s just put on this ointment and then go to bed, ok?” Felix nodded as his hyung applied it for him. “Done, love, now let’s go” Changbin started to leave the kitchen but once he noticed the younger wasn’t following him he turned back “Can hyung carry me?” Felix made grabby hand toward the older and since Changbin has a soft spot for Felix he just took the boy in his arms one again and took him to their shared room with Chan. Changbin layed Felix in his bed, and once again turned to leave when Felix’s soft voice was heard again. “Can hyung sleep with Lixie tonight?” 

.  
Changbin woke up the next day feeling his chest heavy. When he looked down, he saw a pink haired boy laying on top of him clearly still asleep. After a few seconds, Changbin remembered what happened last night and quickly got his phone from the nightstand to search the internet. In the middle of his searching, Felix started to move on top of him and Changbin noticed the boy was waking up, which was a good thing, since they had a lot to talk about.  
“Good morning, sunshine. Did you sleep well?” Changbin said almost whispering while caressing the younger’s hair. Felix got up quickly and tried to leave the bed, but Changbin got him “I can explain…” Felix was hyperventilating already, on the verge of tears. “No, Lix! It’s okay! Breathe with me… Slowly…” Changbin made a few breathing exercises with Felix until the pink haired boy calmed himself and stopped crying. “Are you a little?” At the mention of the last word, Felix’s eyes doubled size and Changbin started talking again before the younger could panic again. “I just started to read about it, I don’t actually know what it is but I know that if it helps you to cope with stress then I’m here to help, ok? The members too so you don’t have to be ashamed of it.” Felix let out a sigh and looked around to see if there was anyone else with them. Once he saw it was just Changbin he started talking.  
"I started age regressing right after the elimination because I couldn’t handle anything anymore, so I looked up online and found out about it… It’s really what keeps me grounded sometimes. And I’m sorry you had to see me like that yesterday, it must have scared you.” Felix was still scared of what would be Changbin’s reaction even though he had already said it was ok.  
“Lix, you don’t have to apologize about it and I’m glad I was there to help you. If you allow me to, I’d like to be your… caregiver?” Changbin wasn’t sure if that was the actual word he read online but judging by Felix’s reaction it was correct.  
“You don’t have to do it just because you found out about it, it’s ok, hyung.” Felix rushed to say. “No, Lix, I want to. You just have to be a little patient with me but I’ll try my best. Hyung is always here for you.” Changbin said and Felix felt like crying again (this time of happiness) and hugged the older boy.  
Both of them talked for another hour before Chan called Changbin asking to go to the company help him with a track. They talked about Felix’s age, what he liked doing while he was in his little space, his favorite accessories (that Changbin mentally noted to remind himself to buy some more later on) and what could Changbin do to support the boy. As of now, Felix doesn’t want any of the other member to know about him but he told Changbin he would tell them eventually.  
Their routine changed a little bit. Changbin made some time during the day so Felix could come to his studio and get into his little space for a while because he didn’t want the boy staying up too late. And he also started buying more stuffed animals to Felix, but the members started to complain about the dust that was gathering. And that was their days! Some good, some bad, but they were always there for each other.


End file.
